Stronger
by MistressFireAngel
Summary: relena tells heero to screw! need i say more please R&R (this story has puctuations!!!)


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stronger:

Relena looked out the balcony window "Three long years Heero we have been

together and I know now it meant nothing to you" she turned her back to the

window "It's time now" she said to herself. She picked up a large yellow

envelope that was dropped off at her desk by an anonymous person and headed

to Heero's preventer's office.

~Flash Back~

Relena's secretary walked in to the office "Miss Relena a package came for

you today " she handed the package to Relena. Relena thanked her and the

secretary exited quietly shutting the door behind her. She slipped a finger

under the edge of the yellow envelope and tore it open and dumped the

contents onto her desk. Relena gasped and tears rolled down her cheeks .The

envelope contained 8 photos of Heero and another woman in various intimate

moments with each other kissing, hugging, even sleeping together. Relena 

knew

that woman and her fork like eyebrows anywhere it was Dorothy Catalonia. A

student of The Sanq Kingdom school for girls. Relena sat there in utter 

shock

starring at a photo she picked up from the desk. A knock sounded at the door

when it swung open to reveal a man with a long braid that flowed be hind him

as he walked to her desk.

"Hey Lena what are you..." his expression quickly changed when she looked at

him with teary eyes.

"Lena what's wrong?", He walked around the desk and kneeled in front of her

to look in her eyes. The photo slipped from her fingers to the floor. He

picked it up and his eyes scanned over it.

"Oh Relena I had no idea", Relena slipped out of her chair and melted into 

Duo's

arms and buried her face into his chest her fingers dug into the black cloth

of Duo's shirt as her body racked with sobs. Duo held onto her and swore up

and down to get back at Heero for what he did to Relena, his Relena.

~End of Flashback~

Relena barged into his office "Heero Yuy how dare you!" , He looked at her

puzzled. She threw down the envelope and the pictures spilled out in front 

of

him he studied them carefully, his eyes widening when he realized what the 

photos were. "Relena I can expl...", he tried to protest

Hey, yeah

Hush, just stop

There's nothing you can do or say, baby

I've had enough

I'm not your property as from today, baby

You might think that I wouldn't make it on my own

But now I'm

Stronger than yesterday

Now it's nothing but my way

My loneliness ain't killing me no more

I'm stronger.

"Shut up just shut the Fuck up .I don't want your bullshit excuses Yuy! I

came to tell you it's over! Evidently I wasn't good enough for you"

Relena looked at him with her bright blue eyes shining with unshed tears. 

Frustration, anger, and

hurt were clearly written across her features. Heero stood there shocked, 

though

his body betrayed no emotion. He had never seen this side of her before.

"I followed you around for years calling for you, never caring what happened

to me as long as I saw you. But I see I was wrong in doing so! I found

someone new, someone who cares, someone who will not hurt me like you did!"

Venom dripped off those last words causing Heero's chest to tighten 

painfully.

My loneliness ain't killing me no more

I'm stronger Than I ever thought that I could be, baby

I used to go with the flow

Didn't really care `bout me

You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong

`Cause now I'm

Stronger than yesterday

Now it's nothing but my way

My loneliness ain't killing me no more

I'm stronger

Come on, now

Oh, yeah

Heero got up from his chair and, in an uncharacteristic display of emotion, 

tried to hug Relena and apologize, If Relena left he knew his world would 

shatter completely. As he came within reach of her, she stepped away from 

him and headed for the door.

"Relena please forgive me I didn't mean to! It just happened, I was stupid! 

I

didn't know any better, just forgive me please! "

Relena stopped in mid-step, turning she gave Heero her own very frightening 

death glare.

"I am leaving in 1 hour Yuy you got that! I mean it! I'm out of your life 

for good, and you're out of mine! And if you follow me, make any attempt to 

kill my

boyfriend, bug my cell phone, or do anything to try and stop me, I will kill 

you my

goddamn self!" With that she left him standing there, his whole world 

shattering around him, becoming a cold and dismal place and walked out the 

door.

Here I go, on my own

I don't need nobody, better off alone

Here I go, on my own now

I don't need nobody, not anybody

Here I go, alright, here I go

Stronger than yesterday

Now it's nothing but my way

My loneliness ain't killing me any more

I..I'm stronger!


End file.
